Amis 18th birthday surprise
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: just a one shot for amis birthday this is based on a head canon so be nice. oh and sex involved so please do not read if you are under the age of consent for your country I know its a few days late but I have a valid excuse happy birthday Ami-chan 09/10


**User Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1 just a cute one shot for Amis birthday I know its two days late but I have been ill this story is only based on a head canon so please be nice. this story is rated M for a reason I am continuing my other stories I am just major stuck right now

Amis 18th birthday surprise

Ami awoke in bed to a pair of Apple green eyes smiling at her with mirth. "Good morning my love." The man said his voice husky "good morning Zoi my love." Ami replied and kissed her lover full on the lips. Ever since he came back with the others 2 years ago. Zoisite and Ami quickly fell in love again and soon moved in together as her mother was always at work and Ami was getting lonely. "Happy 18th birthday nymph" Zoisite replied huskily hovering over her naked form. She lifted her head and kissed him wrapping her legs around his slender hips. Zoisite gave a guttural groan as their tongues mingled together.

Ami smiled into the kiss and pulled him down with her legs "Do that again Nymph and I will make love to you right now." Zoisite grinned. Ami pouted. "is that a threat or a promise Sir Zoisite?" She said "Lady Mercury you are going to be the death of me." He replied "oh, I don't think so, the prince and princess need us and that's what brings us back to them every time and especially as you are already standing to attention." She retorted looking down and pulled him against her again "now you are in trouble m'lady." He said

He slid into her ready and heated core and began to set a steady pace with elongated and gentle pulses inside of her. Ami cried out as he hit a particular sensitive spot. "Faster." She said through gasps of pleasure. He grunted in response and moved at a faster pace. Ami began to meet her love thrust for thrust. He began panting. Ami could feel him widening and lengthening inside her very heated core "Stay...today" she gasped and then moaned as he buried himself deeper into her. The heat to her stomach as he pounded his length inside of her was beginning to overwhelm her. "Ami" he grunted. Ami nodded as she knew what he was almost ready to do she dug her nails into his back and came at the same time as her love as he tapered thrusts inside of her. He went so deep Ami would swear he would impregnate her there and then but she didn't care. Now more than ever she was ready for a child to protect her princesses no future queens daughter.

As he finished he flopped on top of her he was light so Ami wasn't fussed. Plus she liked his weight on her it gave her a sense of security. Zoisite kissed his love "that was amazing." He sighed "it was wasn't it my sweet love." Ami said. "So you, don't mind that I?" He said afraid of the answer "no, now I'm 18 I'm ready for a child. Plus the others are already pregnant I was just responsible enough to wait until I was 18." She replied "my nymph always the responsible one." He said as he kissed her again.

"Now come we need to get showered and dressed we have the monthly meet today. Including the outers I can't believe it fell on my birthday this time I love them all but seriously." Ami said. Zoisite got a devious grin on his face "we could always spend the day here making love." He said, Ami smiled, oh how she wished that too but she wanted to see her friends who had become her family over the last 4 years. "No they are family to us now love. We have to go, but are you going to join me in the shower?" She said pushing him off her standing up and quickly wrapping a dressing gown around herself and going to the bathroom. Zoisite looked down at his manhood "you are never going to give me a break are you?" he muttered. Then he ran to the bathroom and got into the hot shower behind Ami he caressed her pale body. Hovering in places he knew would give her pleasure. Ami moaned as Zoisite caressed her body.

"Make love to me right here and now." she passionately growled turning to face him. "Happily." He said. He lifted her up so her back was against the cold tiles she gasped at the sharp coldness but it was quickly forgotten as Zoisite drove into her body and drank her kiss up happily. "Faster." She mewled in wanton for him. "I'm...going...to...ah" Ami said putting her head into Zoisites neck. And biting him non to gently on his shoulder. Zoisite grunted in pain and then thrust into her deeper making Ami gasp. "Punishment" he growled seductively.

Their orgasm came and went "as fun as that was we need to get cleaned and dressed the meeting is in less than an hour." Ami giggled. Zoisite pouted but nods his agreement quickly washed his body and his blonde locks and put his damp hair in its signature ponytail. He kissed Ami left her to finish showering and went to the bedroom to get dressed he put on his favourite Jeans and a green shirt that matched his eyes he then went into his safe hidden behind a Framed picture of him and Ami he put in the code and took out a ring box he checked the box and it still had the very expensive engagement ring he had brought with Mamoru months ago. "Today's the day Ami" he whispered, as he put his light jacket on with deep pockets so he could put the box and its contents inside.

Ami came into their bedroom fully dressed and Zoisite gasped. "When did you get this?" He said gaping at the girl before him and feeling the dress she was wearing with his hands. The dress was sky blue came to just above her knees. "My mother gave it to me as an early birthday gift as she wasn't sure whether she would be seeing me on my birthday." Ami replied. "It's beautiful. It reminds me of the dress you wore when we first started courting in the moon kingdom." He replied. Ami picked up her bag that had her phone and communicator in just in case. "Let's go Birthday Nymph Zoisite said cheekily. Ami smiled and nodded her affirmative and they left their apartment Hand in hand.

Part 2

As they pulled up at the shrine. Ami looked to the top of the stairs and smiled as a certain little girl her favourite after Zoi was stood there with her back turned. "Hey, firefly!" she called. The girl turned "Auntie Ami-chan." She squealed bounding down the stairs. After the Galaxia incident Hotaru was fully reborn and was now a pretty much normal 4 year old (she was reborn as a two year old and is yet to come into her powers again.) Ami quickly got out the car and stood at the bottom of the steps Hotaru was giggling and counted down "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Blast off into auntie Amis arms" the little girl leapt up and jumped into Amis arms. "Hello my little firefly, how are you?" she smiled. "I'm good, hi uncle Zoi-kun" she said to Zoisite who kissed her on the forehead. "Come on Auntie Ami and uncle Zoi everyone is here and Michi'- momma has a big surprise for you auntie Ami." The girl said excited.

Zoisite observed them and as he watch the little girl chat animatedly in Ami's arms he decided he couldn't wait for the day his future children would do what Hotaru was doing with Ami. They arrived at the top of the shrine steps and was met by a very worried Setsuna but relief quickly washed over her face when she saw who was in Amis arms. "Hotaru, honey. You really need to tell me or momma and papa where you are going remember you are only little sweetie." Setsuna said as she took Hotaru out of Amis arms. Hotaru pouted "but...but you know I wouldn't have gone far 'Suna-mama. I just saw Auntie Ami and and" the little girls eyes filled up with tears "shh honey its okay I'm not mad just relieved okay" the older woman said. The small girl sniffed "Arigatou Mama" the little girl quickly began smiling "lets go inside" she said enthusiastically.

They got inside the shrine and everyone yelled "surprise! Happy 18th birthday Ami-Chan" Ami blushed intensely and thanked everyone. Michiru ran out the room. Where has she gone?" Ami said now fully confused "I know but I'm not telling" a familiar voice said cheekily. Ami whipped her head round "momma you made it" she said running into her mother's arms "I wouldn't miss your 18th birthday for the world my little girl." Saeko smiled "Arigatou Momma" she whispered. Saeko smiled gently at her younger daughter but Ami wasn't to know this yet." There was a voice on a walkie talkie ami was intrigued but before she could see who it was she felt Setsunas hands go over her eyes. She pouted "this is not funny guys, Zoisite are you in this?" She said "no I don't have a clue love I'm just as confused as you are." He said with a grin. Of course he knew he helped Michiru and Saeko make the arrangements. But he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

It was then Ami Sensed another presence in the room other than Michiru who had just walked in. "Can I have my eyes uncovered now?" she said quite vocally "yes dear." She heard Setsuna say as she uncovered the younger woman's eyes and face her near the door to her surprise he father was standing there with Michiru and the others beaming "daddy" she said shocked. The man nodded "hello little girl oh my you've grown so much." He said gently she ran into his arms and hugged him "daddy I've missed you" she sobbed "I've missed you too little girl" Tagashi said "Ami you know there was that photo album on my bedside table that had a lock on it?" Saeko Said "yes Mama" she said drying her eyes. Her mother passed her the book.

"The code is 060397" Saeko said "that's 'Chirus birth date mama, how do you know that?" Ami queried as she started putting the code in. "you will find out in a minute honey when you look at the first picture and its caption" her father said. Ami finally managed to get the book open and gasped at the first picture she saw. It was her mother and her father with a tiny infant in her arms the caption read "Michiru Chelsea Mizuno-Keiou born at 3am on the 6th of March 1997 weighing 6lb 2oz." Ami gasped again "now do you understand why me and you share the same element Ami Mom and dad are our parents from our past life too you was raised on the moon because you were Serenitys water guardian. As the eldest I was made to be a distant guardian luckily I was allowed to come to the moon as often as I want to see you and the princess still don't forgive the gods for doing that one" Michiru said. Ami nodded with tears in her eyes as she flicked through the pictures there were a few of Michiru as a baby but then she found the picture of 18 month old Michiru in the arms of her father. Saeko on a hospital bed with an infant in her arms she read the caption aloud "Saeko, Tagashi and Michiru 18 months with Ami Nerice Mizuno-Keiou. Weighing 5lb 5oz born on 10th September 1998 born 3 weeks premature but very healthy." Ami closed the book she couldn't handle much more right now. "Here is your real birth certificate love." Tagashi said "Arigatou daddy" she whispered taking the birth certificate out of his hand. "Nymph are you okay?" Zoisite whispered now feeling a little guilty "it's just one of life's surprises" she said trying to stifle the heaving sob that was coming to her throat and that question "why."

"Ami, Michiru you will be happy to know that I and your father are going to give it another go. Now we've had chance to grow and mature but we always end up back together" Saeko said smiling at her girls and taking Tagashi's hand. "Really?" they whispered "shall we prove it to them Saeko love?" Tagashi whispered. Saeko blushed and nodded and turned to face him and they kissed passionately. "Remember young child in room" Haruka coughed. Saeko and Tagashi blushed "gomen" they said and smiled at each other.

"Ami?" Zoisite asked "yes what is it my love?" Ami said putting a smile on her face she would ask questions later. She gasped when she saw Zoisite get down on one knee she looked at her parents and sister with panicked looks in her eyes "don't worry Honey we already approved this" Tagashi said smiling and she turned back to Zoisite "Nymph my love. Will you do the honour of becoming my bride?" Ami got tears "of course I will marry you Zoisite. I love you" she said Tears streaming down her cheeks. Zoisite stood, put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The rest of the night went really well. The party finally ended at 11pm. Hotaru had gone to sleep so the outers went home just before 10 but not before the Mizuno-Keiou family shared a hug and made promises to each other that they would meet tomorrow and having a family discussion both girls agreed to this as they had a lot of questions.

Zoisite and Ami finally got home around 11:25 as they had to take a drunken Nephrite home as Makoto wouldn't have managed on her own. Being 3 months pregnant and all. They finally got undressed and slipped under the cover Ami felt her womb flutter "oh" she gasped "what's wrong love?" Zoisite said concerned about his fiancée "nothing my love i just felt the star seed of our little girl be born." She said Zoisite kissed her and Ami was soon on top of him. The couple made love well into the night.

Yes all in all though a little drama, her 18th birthday had been nothing short of perfect.

A/N 2 well here is the end I hoped you all enjoyed minna as always reviews are appreciated I promise I will try and publish chapters for my other stories soon but I will be dong a birthday one shot for each Senshi around their birthdays in the future.

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


End file.
